


Une journée d'enfer dans la galaxie de Pégase

by mnemosyne19



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne19/pseuds/mnemosyne19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une journée comme une autre sur Pégase ? Pas tout à fait. Préquelle de mon Crossover SGA/Torchwood : "Les Visiteurs de Pégase", cette fic peut être lue indépendamment. À vous de voir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une journée d'enfer dans la galaxie de Pégase

Une journée d'enfer dans la galaxie de Pégase

.

Chuck, les mèches de cheveux collés à son front, gémit de plaisir. Le traitement que faisait subir le Docteur McKay à ses mamelons le rendait fou. Le scientifique les avaient pris dans sa bouche pour les sucer puis les avaient mordillé, l'un après l'autre. C'était à la fois douloureux et excitant. Et comme Rodney McKay ne savait pas rester les mains tranquilles, les doigts de la droite titillaient son anus et la gauche faisait subir une délicieuse torture à son sexe en érection.

Chuck avait un peu l'impression de baiser avec une pieuvre. Il était en feu.

-Je...j'ai besoin, gémit-il.

Rodney délaissa ses pointes torturées et releva la tête. Les doigts abandonnèrent l'intimité du technicien, lui laissant une sensation de vide tandis que l'autre main délaissait sa verge. Chuck en profita pour passer un bras autour du cou du scientifique afin de l'attirer dans un baiser. À son grand désappointement l'autre homme esquiva.

Merde! Il s'en était bien rendu compte tout à l'heure, McKay évitait les baisers. Chuck soupira. Ils étaient deux adultes consentants qui avaient décidé de passer quelques bons moments ensemble, sans conséquences, mais quand même... S'embrasser apportait une touche de sensualité à l'action.

Il s'en fout, songea le technicien. Il veut tirer son coup et c'est tout. Mais il fallait être honnête, lui aussi était là pour ça.

Il se renversa sur l'oreiller.

-Actif ou passif? Demanda t-il à l'autre homme.

Rodney eut un moment de flottement. Actif ou passif ? En effet là la question se posait. D'habitude, avec...sa gorge se serra. Rien que de penser à lui était douloureux. D'habitude, avant, il était passif. C'était naturel pour lui. Mais là...il ne voulait pas d'autre homme en lui. Pas encore.

-Actif, répondit-il avec une assurance feinte.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Sur la table de nuit, indiqua Chuck. Tu me veux à quatre pattes, je suppose ?

Rodney ignora ou feignit d'ignorer le sarcasme dans la voix de l'autre homme. Il acquiesça. Chuck se retourna et se mit en position. Les doigts revinrent brièvement, enduits de gel. Il entendit le bruit du préservatif qu'on déballe et sentit le sexe dur du scientifique à son entrée. Finalement il s'en foutait d'être embrassé ou non, c'était pour cela qu'il avait suggéré cette position. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était baiser. Il s'empala de lui-même sur la verge de l'autre homme qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir.

McKay le baisa avec force, presque brutalement. Il s'agrippa à ses hanches et le monta sans ménagement. Chuck cria de plaisir. Il ne mit pas longtemps à jouir. Putain, Rodney McKay était un sacré baiseur! Il entendit l'autre homme pousser à son tour des râles de jouissance puis il s'abattit sur son dos. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi puis le scientifique se retira. Chuck s'abattit sur le lit.

-Vite-fait, bien fait, remarqua t-il. On est de vrais lapins.

Rodney eut un pale sourire. Il ôta soigneusement le préservatif, se leva et le jeta à la poubelle. Puis il entreprit de récupérer ses vêtements.

-Tu restes pas ? Demanda Chuck.

-J'ai du travail au labo, répondit l'autre homme laconique. Puis il songea qu'il devait rajouter quelque chose, c'était un peu goujat de partir ainsi. C'était super. Une autre fois peut-être?

-Ouais, peut-être, répondit Chuck n'y croyant pas vraiment. Il était évident que le scientifique était ailleurs. Il pense à lui, songea t-il. Il soupira. Quel gâchis !

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rodney sortit dans le couloir et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était content que l'autre homme n'ait pas insisté pour le retenir. Il avait voulu se prouver qu'il pouvait continuer à vivre sans...

-McKay, vous faites quoi debout à cette heure-ci?

le scientifique sursauta. Le colonel John Sheppard se tenait dans le couloir, les bras croisés et l'air pincé. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-En quoi ça vous regarde Colonel? Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux encore, grogna t-il en levant le menton d'un air de défi.

-Ça me regarde dans la mesure où demain nous partons en mission et je vous veux opérationnel à cent pour cent. J'ai pas envie de trainer un boulet.

-Vous avez qu'à en prendre un autre si vous êtes pas content !

-C'est vous que je veux. Et j'estime que baiser à cinq heures de la mission au lieu de dormir n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus judicieux.

-Vous me surveillez, Colonel ? Et bien sachez que je baise comme je veux et quand je veux. Il regarda le militaire d'un air de défi. Et d'abord ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas eu un coup pareil. Un volcan ce type! On a baisé au moins pendant quatre heures sans s'arrêter. C'était génial. Ouais, le meilleur coup depuis au moins...un an.

Le sang de John Sheppard ne fit qu'un tour. Il l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre la paroi.

-Lâchez-moi, Sheppard, lâchez-moi tout de suite où je porte plainte, le somma le scientifique d'un ton glacial.

John Sheppard reprit ses esprits. Merde! Qu'était-il en train de faire? Il lâcha le scientifique. Rodney plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens, arrangea son col et sourit avec froideur.

-Bonsoir, Colonel, dormez bien. Moi je crois que je vais dormir comme un bébé. Le sexe est une excellent relaxant.

John Sheppard, la rage au cœur suivit des yeux son ex amant jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle du corridor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard sur PLN2462...

John Sheppard était vraiment remonté. Encore une journée de merde ! Déjà qu'il n'avait rien dormi. Rien que la pensée de Rodney s'envoyant en l'air avec le technicien de la Porte ou de n'importe qui d'autre le hérissait, même s'il n'avait plus aucun droit sur lui. Il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit tout le reste de la nuit et s'était levé dans une humeur massacrante. D'ailleurs, depuis Doranda tout allait mal. Il en voulait au scientifique et sa colère ne s'était pas éteinte.

Il soupira.

. Encore une mission sur le point de tourner à la catastrophe. Teyla contrariée fronçait les sourcils et John Sheppard se demandait si le mieux ne serait pas d'assommer lui-même son scientifique avant que les choses ne tournent encore plus au vinaigre.

-Ecoutez mes braves, pérorait Rodney. Vos dieux sont de faux dieux. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas de vrais dieux. Tout ça vous l'avez inventé, enfin vos aïeux les ont inventés parce qu'ils ne comprenaient rien à rien. Ce fut à ce moments là que les premiers murmures furieux s'élevèrent de la foule. Sans se démonter le scientifique continua. Alors par là même votre temple ne sert à rien. Franchement vous feriez mieux de vous en servir de grenier à grains parce que vu l'état de vos silos, enfin, si on peut employer ce mot pour ces espèces de bicoques ou vous entreposez les céréales...bon, c'est pas ça le problème. Ce truc, que vous croyez être l'âme de la déesse qui entre nous soit dit n'existe pas non plus, et bien ce truc n'est qu'un vulgaire objet pour vous, mais pour moi il est important. Donc, je vais vous en débarrasser et ainsi vous pourrez me remercier de vous avoir libéré de toutes vos foutaises. Vous allez enfin pouvoir devenir des hommes libres. C'est pas beau ça, hein ? Hein? Hein?

\- McKay, la ferme, grinça John Sheppard entre ses dents.

Le scientifique lui lança un regard noir.

-Colonel, je suis en train de leur expliquer pourquoi ils se trompent alors laissez-moi faire! Ces braves gens ont juste besoin qu'on leur fasse comprendre leur erreur.

Mais les braves gens en question n'avaient pas du tout l'air convaincus par le discours du scientifique.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient ficelés et trainés à l'extérieur du village puis attachés à des poteaux et abandonnés là.

-Merde, je comprends pas, se plaignit le scientifique. J'essayais pourtant de les aider. Quelle bande d'ingrats! Je voulais les libérer et...

-La ferme, Che Guevara, grogna Sheppard. Putain, mais vous ne pouvez jamais la boucler, hein?

-John, je suis certaine que Rodney ne pensait pas à mal, émit Teyla d'un ton conciliant.

Le Colonel soupira. Entre le Che et mère Teresa il était bien entouré!

-Bon, heureusement que Ronon n'est pas venu au village. Quand il nous verra pas revenir il viendra à notre secours, déclara t-il.

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop tarder, geignit Rodney, j'ai pas envie d'attraper des coups de soleil. J'ai la peau sensible moi et puis avec tout ça on a manqué le repas de midi. J'ai faim. Et en plus y'a des insectes qui nous tournent autour. Je suis allergique aux piqures d'insectes. Une fois je me suis fait piquer pendant une sortie scolaire et j'étais plein de plaques et...

-Bouclez-là McKay !

-Vous avez pas le droit de me parler comme ça! Brailla Rodney, suis pas un de vos soldats, moi et...

-La ferme! Y'a quelque chose qui bouge là...dans le bosquet.

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

-Colonel, vos enfantillages n'amusent que vous. D'ailleurs je... Ahhhhhhhhh! Y'a quelque chose dans le bosquet!

-Je vous l'avais bien dit, lança Sheppard d'un ton goguenard. Qui avait raison hein? Merde, c'est quoi ça ?

Cinq créatures à l'allure simiesque s'avançaient vers eux. Ils avaient de petits yeux noirs et pas l'air engageants du tout.

Rodney ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Vous avez vu leurs dents ? Merde! Mais ce sont des rasoirs ! Ahhhhhh! Quelle horreur !

-J'en ai déjà vu quelques uns sur d'autres planètes, les renseigna Teyla. Ils sont très dangereux.

-Merci, c'est rassurant, émit Rodney en tremblant. Ils s'adressa aux créatures. Dites, vous parlez ? On peut s'entendre, non? Vous savez, je ne suis pas très bon à manger moi et...

-Vous fatiguez pas, McKay, je ne crois pas qu'ils vous comprennent, lâcha le militaire.

Une voix se fit entendre derrière eux.

-Sheppard ?

-Ronon, vous tombez à pic.

À ce moment là il sentit un métal froid sur sa paume. Une seconde plus tard il était libre. Il se saisit du P.90 que lui tendit le satédien avant de libérer Teyla et Rodney.

Les créatures, déroutées hésitèrent.

-Vous avez un plan Colonel ? Demanda Rodney, parce que je crois qu'eux ils en ont un, c'est de nous dévorer tout crus.

-Oui, le plan A. On tire, ils ont peur et on court jusqu'au Jumper.

-Et le B ?

-C'est le même, McKay. Allez !

Ronon et Sheppard firent feu en même temps. Les créatures poussèrent des hurlements de frayeur.

-Allez, McKay! cria John en le tirant avec lui.

Ils sprintèrent jusqu'au Jumper. Rodney se prit le pied dans une racine et chuta. Il crut sa dernière heures arrivée. Ronon le souleva par le col et le remit sur pied.

-On est plus très loin! L'encouragea Teyla. Allez, Rodney !

-Ils ont peur de nos armes! S'exclama le militaire sans s'arrêter de courir. Teyla et McKay, allez, on vous rejoint!

-Non! Rodney ralentit. Non, je veux pas!

-C'est pas le moment, McKay. Teyla !

L'Athosienne saisit le scientifique par la manche et l'entraina avec elle. Rodney jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. John et Ronon faisaient feu sur les créatures qui poussaient des hurlements de rage.

-On y est presque!

En effet, le petit point noir que Rodney avait vu loin à l'horizon grossissait à vue d'œil. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur il ouvrit le compartiment arrière et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

-Ils arrivent, haleta Teyla.

John et Ronon n'étaient plus loin. Ils couraient, une créature à leurs trousses. Ils se jetèrent dans le Jumper. Ronon se retourna. Le monstre n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres. Il lui tira plusieurs balles dans le corps . La créature s'écroula dans un long cri d'agonie.

-On l'embarque, décida John prit d'une impulsion subite. Carson fera une autopsie. S'il y en a d'autres dans la galaxie il faut savoir à quoi on a affaire.

Ils trainèrent le corps à l'intérieur. D'autres s'approchaient rapidement.

Ils fermèrent la trappe.

Deux minutes plus tard le Jumper s'éleva doucement dans le ciel.

John Sheppard jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière. Ronon, assis sur son siège examinait son arme. McKay rencontra son regard et détourna aussitôt les yeux, feignant de s'intéresser aux cristaux nichés dans leur boitier à proximité de la trappe. John grimaça.

-Vous pouviez pas la boucler hein? Encore une mission qui a capoté à cause de vous.

McKay le lança un regard noir.

-Cette mission n'a pas capoté à cause de moi. Elle a été mal préparée, tout simplement.

-Quoi! S'exclama le militaire abasourdi.

-C'est pas le moment de vous disputer, intervint Teyla. je dirais que c'était plutôt un malentendu avec ce peuple qui nous a mené là.

-Ouais, c'est ça, renchérit Rodney, ils ont mal entendu ce que je voulais leur expliquer et...

John le coupa, ne voulant pas en entendre plus.

-Dites, Teyla, ces bestioles qui nous ont poursuivies, elles ont un nom ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, répondit l'Athosienne.

-Bon, alors ce seront des...Carcharoths.

-C'est nul, déclara Rodney. D'ailleurs je suis certain qu'ils ont déjà un nom.

-Pff! J'ai décidé et c'est comme ça, déclara Sheppard. Allez, on s'en va.

Le vaisseau prit de l'altitude. Rodney McKay ferma les yeux. Putain, encore une journée d'enfer dans la Galaxie de Pégase, songea t-il.

Et il s'endormit.

FIN


End file.
